


Sykkuno's #1 Simp

by eavk



Series: Minecraft Moments [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, DO NOT REPOST OR COPY TO ANOTHER SITE, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: “Wait! We should have a simp competition!” Poki suddenly exclaimed excitedly. “To determine who is Sykkuno's number one simp!”“What?! Wh-what does that even mean-?” Sykkuno was drowned out by the others talking. “Um, guys?”“How would we even decide that?”“Hmmm,” Poki laughed, “I don’t know!”“Sykkuno, why don’t you just pick who your number one simp is?” Lud suggested.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Minecraft Moments [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035264
Comments: 44
Kudos: 1555





	Sykkuno's #1 Simp

**Author's Note:**

> please read end notes!!

A bunch of new people had joined the server since there was beginning to be a lull in games to play. More people were taking a break from streaming Among Us and wanted something more laid back. Jack had been invited a few weeks ago, but had finally set up all the mods this week and this was Sykkuno’s first time playing with him where their schedules aligned. 

  
**Sykkuno joined the game.**  
 **Spedicey** : sykkunie !!!!!!  
 **ludwigahgren** : sykkunoooo  
 **Corpse_Husband** : <3  
 **Pokimane** : OMG the timing  
 **BrookeAB** : hi sykkuno!

  
Sykkuno missed Poki’s message as he checked to see who else was online. “So I know Jack was playing today, but who else? Wow, there’s actually so many! I see Ludwig, Brooke, Ash,” Sykkuno hummed then glanced at his chat. “Yes, Corpse is playing, too… oh wow! Toast is online! And Poki! I haven’t seen her in a long time.” He closed the tab and walked outside his house. “I’m surprised _Toast_ is playing. Well guys, this might be a fun stream!”

  
 **Sykkuno** : hi !  
 **Sykkuno** : where r u all?  
 **Pokimane** : come to the town center area!

  
Sykkuno made his way over and saw a group outside the building and was surprised to see it was Corpse, Poki, Jack, Toast, and Ludwig.

“Jack!”

“Sykkuno!” Jack greeted, running up to him. “Glad to finally see you, buddy!”

Corpse and Ludwig trailed after him, also enthusiastically greeting Sykkuno and he was confused at the high energy. Even Toast didn’t seem to be in his odd minecraft persona.

“Woah, everyone’s super excited today, is something happening?” He asked as they crowded around him.

“We’re just excited _you’re_ here, Sykkuno.”

“Yeah, we missed you.” Corpse said.

“Um- what? Didn’t we play a few days ago? Did I miss something?”

“You actually came in at the _perfect_ time.” Poki said, and her tone made Sykkuno uneasy.

“Oh god, what is happening- you guys are making me nervous.”

“We were just reminiscing on the past few months.” Ludwig explained, “the memories we shared in all of those Among Us lobbies, you know that ol’ game.”

“Ah yes, those are some of the best memories I’ve had this year, with the best people I know.” Sykkuno said smiling.

They all cooed at his honest reply. “Sykkuno’s too sweet, my teeth are aching!”

Sykkuno laughed, shyly covering his mouth, “well, it’s the truth, Jack!” 

“Yes, yes, but! I came to the realization,” Poki said, redirecting the attention to her, “that through the sheer power of Among Us, Sykkuno’s simp list has tripled in size!”

“Wh-what?!”

“Yeah, even his socials and following doubled.”

She continued, “Yeah, so we were talking about all of that, and _then_ I realized… I was talking to all of your top tier simps!” Poki laughed even harder.

“What- no, no, these are just my good friends.”

“No Sykkuno, I _am_ a simp and I’m not ashamed to say it.” Ludwig declared.

“Sykkuno has a basement room in every house in this server, I think that speaks for itself.” Toast said.

“That- that’s not true! Look guys, I _don't_ have simps, I just simp for _other_ people. Uh-huh, _that’s_ how I got the basements, because I, you know… simped for them.” Sykkuno spoke to his chat, “Oh god, I said simp too much times.”

“Uh-huh, sure Sykkuno.”

“Don’t have to be ashamed of all the men in your DM’s, it’s 2020!”

“I’m not- that’s not,” Sykkuno coughed and cleared this throat trying to change the subject, “Okay- well anyways, what did you guys wanna-”

“Wait! We should have a _simp competition_!” Poki suddenly exclaimed excitedly. “To determine who is Sykkuno's number one simp!”

“What?! Wh-what does that even mean-?” Sykkuno was drowned out by the others talking. “Um, guys?”

“How would we even decide that?”

“Hmmm,” Poki laughed, “I don’t know, I didn’t think that far.” 

“Sykkuno, why don’t you just _pick_ who your number one simp is?” Lud suggested.

“Yeah, Sykkuno, who’s your favorite _friend_?” Toast challenged.

“Hey, those aren’t the same things!” Poki said. “For example, Toast and Sykkuno are good friends but Toast doesn’t simp for him.”

“He kind of does…” Sykkuno said softly. “B-but anyways, let’s not-” Sykkuno tried again to change the topic.

“Define ‘ _simp_ ’” Toast asked, ignoring Sykkuno.

“You know, like who just does anything for him, no questions asked.” Poki replied.

Corpse’s voice cut in, “I would die for Sykkuno.” 

“I- I wouldn’t want someone to _die_ for me, especially you, Corpse.” Sykkuno cleared his throat, “Okay, guys- look, I don’t have simps, I just have really great friends!”

Everyone groaned at his response and Poki hit him with her sword. Sykkuno started laughing, “I’m not gonna get any damage from that.”

“I don’t care!” She continued hitting him. 

Sykkuno tried again, “Look, if the question is to pick my number one _friend_ , well I could never-”

“That’s not the question!” Poki shouted, her voice rising, “The question is who lives _so far up Sykkuno’s ass-”_

“O-Oh my god, _Poki_!” 

“It’s pretty roomy in here.” Corpse said.

Jack went along with the joke, “Yeah I agree, I thought it’d be a bit claustrophobic, but there’s like ten other people in here!”

Corpse hummed, “There’s even wifi reception-” 

Sykkuno choked, completely lost, “Guys, how did we- how did we even start talking about this, I-”

Toast sighed, “I don’t think we’ll get an answer from Sykkuno himself.” 

“Gentlemen, I think we need outside and unbiased sources.” Ludwig said. “Let’s settle this with a _chat poll_.”

They all agreed excitedly before Toast said, “Wait, if it’s your chat wouldn’t they be biased towards you, Lud?”

Ludwig scoffed, “My chat are respectable members of society with zero bias and ill intent, I’ll have you know.”

“That’s true, Toast. Okay, how about I ask my chat?” Poki offered, “then your guys’ viewers can also come in and vote, too. That way it’s an even playing field.”

“Okay, I’m down for that. Hey chat!” Ludwig shouted, “Go over to Poki’s stream, but come home to Papa right after!”

Sykkuno covered his face, “W-Why are we even doing this-”

“Shush Sykkuno, this is for science.” Toast said. “We need answers once and for all!”

“Alright, setting up the poll,” Poki said mischievously. “So the options are just you four? Or should I add more, like some girls? Or maybe Dream and, who’s the newest one? Is it Ethan-”

“No.” Corpse said. 

Poki snorted at the abrupt opposition. “ _Okay_ ,” she sang.

Toast agreed, “Just us. _We’re_ the S tier Sykkuno simps.”

Poki laughed then continued to type. “I actually don’t know who will win! But alrighty, it’s all set up, come to my chat and vote everyone! You have five minutes.” 

“Isn’t that too long?”

“Nah, I wanna build the suspense.”

As all the guys started goading their chats to vote for them, Sykkuno watched, helplessly flustered, having no idea how he got to this point. Distracted by all the commotion, he didn’t realize Corpse was near him the entire time, moving around while the others had stopped playing as they talked. He looked busy laying blocks down around Sykkuno’s character and based on how much was already laid out, it looked like he had been doing it during the entire conversation. 

Corpse wasn’t saying much so Sykkuno guessed he wasn’t streaming today. Other than making a few jokes, Corpse didn’t really seem that interested in what was happening. He wondered if Corpse was okay.

“Uh, Corpse?” Sykkuno whispered underneath the sound of everyone else talking. He walked up a bit when Corpse said, “No wait, stay still Sy.” He continued laying down more blocks.

“Um, okay.” Sykkuno tuned back into what the others were saying, a minute had already passed.

“Wow Toast, sorry but I don't think you’ll be moving from last place anytime soon.” Poki cackled.

“I… didn’t really expect anything else.” Toast said, sighing. “ _But_ , Sykkuno’s _my_ number one simp, so…” He said smugly. “ _I’m_ the original person Sykkuno simped for.”

“Wouldn’t it be Rae or Lily?” Poki asked.

“No, no girls allowed, this is for the boys.”

The bars moved slowly, but as more people filtered into Poki’s stream it started to grow faster.

“Wow! I’m actually surprised Jack and Lud are neck to neck right now.”

“We already know Corpse is leading.” Jack said.

“No he’s not actually… oh my god, wait, it’s actually _super_ close.” Poki gasped, “Op, sorry Jack, it’s between Lud and Corpse now!”

“My chat has failed me!” Jack said, jokingly distraught, then whispered to his viewers, “I’m just kidding, you guys are great.” 

“It’s a steep competition.”

“It’s okay Jack,” Toast said, “Remember, Sykkuno simps for _us_ , that’s all that matters.”

Jack laughed and agreed, then paused. “Wait… who does Sykkuno simp for more, then?!”

Toast scoffed, “I mean, the answer is obvious.”

“Excuse me! I may have been late to the party-”

While they argued, Sykkuno could hear Corpse start to hum softly, continuing whatever he was building. He was a bit surprised that he didn’t seem too into this, even if it was just a joke. He thought Corpse would at least join in on the bit. He tried not to be disappointed at the thought of Corpse not caring anymore. They were still friends obviously, but Sykkuno couldn’t help but be hyper focused on what Corpse was doing whenever they played together. He worried maybe he was getting uncomfortable from all the jokes. Sykkuno still hadn’t moved his character and it seemed like everyone else had completely forgotten that they were in minecraft as they watched the poll closely.

Nerves building up again, Sykkuno started babbling to his chat, a mixture of repeatedly saying, “I really don’t know what’s happening, guys!” and “Oh god, this is embarrassing.” 

They just hit the four minute mark when Poki gasped again, “Oh my god, Lud just surpassed Corpse!”

“What?! Let’s go!” Lud howled, celebrating early. There was only forty seconds left on the clock.

Sykkuno had lost sight of Corpse in his line of vision since he still hadn’t touched his keyboard, but he heard his humming stop.

After a few seconds, Poki let out a shriek. “Wow, I think Lud might actually win! Fifteen seconds left,” She started counting down, “ten, nine- wait, _what_?!” 

The bar on Corpse’s name suddenly shot up, right as the last ten seconds ended.

“Corpse won!?”

Toast squawked, “What the fuck just happened-”

“Nooo!” Lud yelled then sighed, “F’s in the chat, boys.”

“What the hell, there was like ten seconds left?”

“I mean, are we actually shocked?”

Corpse still hadn’t said a word yet, and everyone resumed moving in minecraft, turning to see if Corpse had left or something, noticing he had been silent for a while.

“Corpse- _oh my god_ , are you fucking serious?!” 

They all finally turned to see the structure that Corpse was making during the entire time they were distracted. Sykkuno tried to walk backwards, to see what they were shouting about, but he ran into something. He turned around to see a wall behind him then backed up the other way until the full structure came into view. 

During their intense discussion, Corpse had built a hollow upright heart surrounding the back of Sykkuno’s character out of white wool. He stood on top of it with a sign underneath him saying, ‘ _Sykkuno’s #1 SIMP’_ with an arrow pointing towards him as he crouched and jumped up and down.

Sykkuno covered his face, shock and clear glee showing in his expression as he went into a full body laugh and started wheezing.

“And that ladies and gentlemen, _that_ is why he is Sykkuno’s number one simp.” Jack said, laughing. “Corpse, you’re ridiculous, man.”

They all started dramatically applauding, Sykkuno still flustered. 

“Was he even paying attention?”

“He wasn’t even streaming! Where did all those votes come from?!”

“I knew I was gonna win.” Corpse said finally as he jumped back down to the ground, a smirk clearly heard in his voice. 

“ _Alright_ -”

“Why is the heart white, huh? Couldn’t have dyed it pink or something?” Ludwig jokingly criticized, clearly salty about the sudden loss.

“I don’t know how to make dye.”

“Hey, _wait a second_ ,” Toast said suddenly, “Corpse tweeted! He cheated the votes!”

Poki laughed, “ _That_ explains why my views suddenly jumped up by ten thousand at the last second. Man, I think this is the highest my viewership has ever peaked!” 

“Hey, you guys didn’t say _anything_ about utilizing our resources.” Corpse said.

“I demand a recount!”

“It’s okay Lud, you weren’t gonna win anyways.” Poki said, consoling him.

Fake crying could be heard when Lud suddenly announced, “You know what, numbers don’t mean a thing! It’s actions. I’ll prove my love for you, Sykkuno!”

“I think Corpse already did…” 

“C’mon guys, I’ve been saying it since the beginning.” Corpse said, his tone fond. “Sykkuno’s mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked this eeeextra long part! i just mixed a whole bunch of ideas people commented on my last fics, so thank you if you notice your suggestion in here!
> 
> that being said, i might not be uploading more to this series for a while? if i can come up with more then i will definitely add more, but for now i want to take a break from writing and i think this is a good time since we hit the tenth installment of this series! thank you so so much for all the comments and support, i only started writing for this fandom as a way to expel all my fangirl feelings but this has been so much fun and i cant believe all the love it’s gotten!
> 
> while i’m taking this little hiatus, please please provide me with ideas in the comments so that i can hopefully continue! (if you guys even want me to, haha) again, thanks so much!


End file.
